


Modern Day In America

by KonekoNari



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Drama, Drinking, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonekoNari/pseuds/KonekoNari
Summary: It takes place in modern day New York. Red, Blue, Vio, Green, and Shadow all live in an apartment above a bar where Blue and Shadow work. Vio is a librarian, Red works at a bakery, and Green works for the police. Can tees heroes get past love, hatred, and jealousy? WE'LL SEE!Trigger warning: self harm and depression for one of the characters.Yaoi:Red x BlueVio x ShadowNormal:Green x Zelda





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again just importing from Wattpad!

**Red's POV:**

  
I was happily skipping home. "Ah! Finally the end of work!" I said cheerily. I looked around, it was wintertime so everyone was bundled up. I had on a knee length tan coat, red jeggings, tan boots with red fur cuffs, red gloves, and a red scarf. I smiled as I saw Vio walking out of the library. "Hey Vio!" I called from across the street. Vio looked up and waved silently. He had on a gray thin jacket, purple buttons, purple jeans, purple gloves, and a purple scarf. He fixed his glasses and crossed the street.

"Hello Red." He greeted softly.

I smiled and readjusted my scarf. "How was work?" I asked kindly.

"Good. I read another book. How about you?" He asked curiously, putting his book in his purple messenger bag.

"Great! I made a lot of cake! And ate a lot of cake!!" I declared happily, clapping my hands together.

Vio smiled and we continued our way down to the bar that was beneath our apartment. I opened the glass door that had red lights surrounding it. I saw Blue and Shadow working at the counter. "Hey Blue!! Shadow!!" I greeted merrily, running to the counter to hug Blue. Blue groaned and just patted my head.

"Hey you two, need a drink?" Shadow asked, smirking at Vio. Vio blushed and looked away, staring at his feet.

I raised a brow and shrugged, latching onto Blue's arm. "Blue! Blue! I made you a cake pop!" I declared, pulling the sweet from my coat pocket.

**Vio's POV:**

  
I saw Shadow wink at me and I turned red, staring at my feet. Stupid Shadow.. I thought crossing my arms. The truth was, Shadow and I had a one night stand a few weeks ago. It wasn't my fault though, I was drunk and he took advantage of that. Shadow rolled his eyes and went back to mixing drinks. I sighed and sat down on a bar stool. "Hey Blue, get me a shot of whiskey." I commanded with irritation in my voice.

"A please would be nice." Blue sneered as he grabbed a shot glass and poured some whiskey in it.

I snorted and placed my elbows on the table. I grabbed the drink and gulped it down, wincing as the alcohol burned my throat. Shadow smirked. "5 is the lucky number, right?" He asked, standing in front of me.

I 'tched' and gulped another shot down. "Not like its any of your business." I hissed before giving Blue 20$. I stood up and flipped my bag over my shoulder and I walked out of the bar. I didn't bother to look back, it'd only cause more heartbreak. I sighed and I climbed the stairs to the apartment. I unlocked the door and I walked inside, hanging up my clothes and snow gear. I bit my lip and tried not to cry. He only used me for my body.. I held my hands to my face and I felt hot tears stream down my cheeks. I sniffled and wiped my tears before walking into my room, which was ironically next to Shadow's. I sighed and walked to my bed before faceplanting onto it. I guess I ll just cry all day again... I let out a shaky breath and cried myself to sleep.

**Shadow's POV:**

  
I stretched my back and it cracked from being tense. "Alright Blue, I'm on my way home." I informed.

Blue grunted and waved me off as Red continued to talk to him about his day. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to our home and I saw that Vio was home. "Hey Vio! Ya home?" I asked as I slipped off my shoes. I got no answer so I walked to the Violet-clad hero's room. I knocked softly and I didn't get an answer, so I opened the door and walked in. I blushed as I saw Vio. He had on a well fitting bed shirt and short shorts, he was sleeping soundly with a body pillow hugged to his chest, part of the blanket between his legs. I gulped and walked closer, admiring the beauty's creamy legs. I sucked in a breath as I lightly touched his legs. He twitched and stretched his legs out and flipped onto his stomach. I smirked and continued to caress Vio's legs.

Vio gasped and opened his eyes. "Sh-Shadow?" He asked groggily, his face turning red.

I smirked and leaned close to him, kissing his ear. "Hello Vio," I whispered huskily.

Vio turned redder and he but his lip, but then something changed. He gasped in realization and shoved me off. "What are you doing?!" He asked, raising his voice.

I grinned. "What do you think?" I questioned him, slowly rubbing my hands slower and higher up.

He shivered and squeezed his yes shut. "Sh-Shadow.. Stop.. It.." He panted.

*****  
The next morning I woke up with Vio lying on my chest. He was breathing softly and had his head tucked beneath my chin. I smirked as I looked up and down Vio's naked body. Then I noticed something, I looked closer at his wrists and saw scars and cuts not yet healed. I gasped sightly and I clenched my jaw. Why did Vio do this to himself?? I wondered, lightly kissing the cuts on his wrists. I sighed and kissed Vio's forehead before sneaking out from under his sleeping body. I covered him up with his blanket andI quickly slid on my clothes before leaving the room briskly.

What am I going to do..?

 

 


	2. Chapter Two:

**Vio's POV:**

  
I woke up feeling sore and cold. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then at myself. I had hickeys and lovebites all over my body. I turned red and realized what had happened. We did it... Again?!?! I stood up and grabbed some clothes, bolting for the bathroom. I sighed as I turned the hot water on and I stepped inside, humming as the water relaxed my body. I bit my lip and looked at my wrists. I reached over and grabbed the blade that was hidden behind a shower panel. I sucked in a breath and made a deep cut across my wrist. I started at the blood as it slid down my arm and mixed with the water. After I patched up my arm I quickly hopped out. I dried my body and slid on purple knee length shorts, a deep purple cotton sweater, knee high white socks, and I slid on my glasses. I stared at my reflection. I wonder why he even wants my body.. Its disgusting.. I thought and I wiped the mirror with my hand, making my reflection clear. I sighed and started to head out I the bathroom.

**Red's POV:**

  
I was on the couch wearing my red and blue plaid pj bottoms, a red tshirt, and fluffy red slippers. I was soooo bored! Blue went downstairs to grab a few drinks before he was supposed to come up. I looked at Shadow whom was wearing a black tank top and dark blue boxers. "What are you going to be doin today?" I asked with a smile.

"Meh, don't know. Probably hang out here." He answered.

I nodded and turned to the hallway to see Vio sliding on his dark purple vans. "Hey Vio! Where are you going?" I asked grinning.

Vio looked up and then glanced at Shadow before frowning. "I'm going to work. Valeska (RepairerOfThe4thWall ) had asked me if I would take her shift because she and her girlfriend are going to a covention." He answered.

Shadow eyed him. "Want me to walk you? We can stop for coffee on the way." He suggested.

Vio looked like he was contemplating Shadow's offer. He sighed and leaned against the door. "Whatever, just hurry up and get dressed." He stated, crossing his arms annoyedly.

When Shadow left the room I smirked. "Is there something between you and Shadow?" I asked with a grin.

"Nope. Nothing." Vio answered, almost a little too quickly. Shadow came back out dressed in a leather jacket and ripped jeans. "Really?" Vio asked with a smirk.

"Heh. Yeah. You know you want me." Shadow teased posing in a ridiculous pose.

Vio turned a deep shade of red before stomping out of the house with his coat. I looked at Shadow who ran after him, lightly closing the door. I sighed. "All alone again!" I whined, kicking my feet.

*****  
 **Blue's POV:**

  
I was walking up the stair when I walked into Vio and Shadow. "Yo guys." I greeted, holding up my scotch. Vio waved lightly before rushing past me, Shadow followed suit. I scoffed and opened the door to see Red rolling around on the floor. "Uhh.. What are you doing?" I asked, raising a brow,

Red stop rolling and looked up and his face brightened. "Blue!" He greeted cheerily before hopping up and glomping on me.

"Ugh." I groaned. I just let it happen though. "What were you doing anyway?" I asked with a smirk.

Red looked up at me, his face close to mine. "I was bored! You were gone for a half hour!!!" He whined..

I turned a deep shade of red. "Well.. Sorry, I was drinking." I said.

He nuzzled his face in my neck. "YAAAY! You're back though!" He cheered.

I scoffed and peeled him off. "Anyways, lets go do something."

"Okay!"

 


	3. Chapter Three:

**Vio's POV:**

  
I was walking ahead of Shadow, we were on our way to the library that I worked at. "Hey Vio?" Shadow asked.

I stopped in my tracks and I looked back, my face void of any emotion, I would not let him know what I am feeling. "Yes?"

He pointed to a Starbucks ahead of us. "Wanna get some lattes?" He asked with a smirk.

I looked at Starbucks and then at Shadow. "Fine." I answered, changing my path to the coffee shop. Shadow grinned and slipped his arm around my waist. "What are you doing?" I asked, raising a brow and adjusting my glasses.

"Just spending some time with my Violet~" He cooed.

I 'tched' and tried to shrug him off. "I'm not anyone's, especially not your's." I stated with a glare.

Shadow tightened his grip on my waist. "Awe, are you still mad about last night~?" He asked, batting his eyelashes.

I scoffed. "Of course I'm mad! You always take advantage of me, and every time we even remotely have a moment-" I shoved him off and faced him. "-You always run away or make me upset! Do you know how bad it feels to be used?!" I asked, feeling myself become angrier by the minute.

Shadow's mouth dropped open slightly. "Vio I'm sorry I-" I cut him off.

"Just drop it. We're here." I said and I walked into the coffee shop known as Starbucks.

**Shadow's POV:**

  
I stared as Vio walked into Starbucks. I sighed and followed. He's right. I do just use him. I thought. But why doesn't he resist? I wondered with a smirk. Vio came out a few minutes later with two paper cups of pepper mint mochas. He handed me one and started sipping his. "If you despise me so much, why don't you push me away?" I asked with a smirk.

Vio turned red slightly before regaining his composure. "Because it'd be worthless. You always get what you want anyways." He answered with a cold stare. If I was someone else I would've shivered and be intimidated.

"Oh thats true. Then you must know that you are what I want." I grabbed Vio's chin and forced him to look at me. I stared into his azure eyes. "And you don't seem to be bothered." I leaned close to his ear, "After all, you get real into it half way through our activities." I whispered huskily.

Vio turned the shade of Red's clothes. "I-I..." He scoffed and shoved me off. "You jerk." He mumbled before stomping into his workplace. I laughed and waved after him.

**Red's POV:**

  
I was snuggling with Blue on the couch. He had a blush and I giggled at him. "You look like a tomato." I cooed.

Blue scoffed and kissed my forehead. "Yeah yeah. Oh, where is Green?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Probably at Zelda's house. They are dating after all." I told him.

Blue nodded and pulled me into his lap. "You're such a dork." He teased as he kissed me.

I smiled and kissed back, feeling my heart pound in my chest. I looped my arms around Blue's neck and Blue placed his hands on my hips. After a while of kissing and shirt make out sessions, we pulled away. "Do you think there is something between Shadow and Vio?" I asked softly.

Blue deep sighed and shrugged. "Honestly I have no idea. They act like they like each other one moment, then are having glaring moments the next." He told me.

I nodded. "You're right, but Vio seems more depressed than usual. He keeps accepting more shifts and if coming home more tired than before." I said.

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah., well what can you do." He smirked and pinned me to the couch by my wrists.

I turned red (HAAA.... Pun.) and squealed. "Bluuuuee!" I whined with a grin. Blue snickered and bit my earlobe. I mewed softly and hugged him closer.

He seems excited...

Oh boy...

**Vio's POV:**

  
I was organizing books in an angry way. I think I actually scared a few people. I finished stacking the books in aisle E. I sighed and walked back to my desk, putting my head on the cold wood. Why does he have to do this to me..? Why can't he leave me alone?! I looked at my bandaged arm and slid my sweater sleeve down over it. I groaned and covered my face. Why do I have to love a man like him? I wondered with a sad expression.

 

 


	4. Chapter Four:

  
**Vio's POV:**

I was flustered. That jerk, always making me blush and involuntarily fall more in love with him! Why do I love him?? He's an ego-maniac and an asshole! I sighed and started stacking the books up in Aisle B. I was getting more and more depressed, all because I loved a jerk. He didn't seem to understand my feelings in the matter, but yet I guessed it was Shadow, he doesn't care for anyone but himself. That last part made me tear up. Why did I push these feelings onto my heart when I knew I would just be heartbroken in the end. I bit my lip, maybe this time it'll be different... was what I told myself. I didn't need him, did I? I walked over to my desk and sat down. "I hope... Red and Blue are doing okay together..."

 

**Red's POV:**

I was on Blue's bed, my head resting on his chest. "Mm... love you.." I murmured softly. I heard Blue chuckle and softly rub my back. "Whats so funny?" I asked with a pout.

He looked at me and kissed me softly. "Nothing, you're just cute." He assured and booped my nose. "But I love you too." He said with a smirk.

I giggled and tucked my head in his neck. "I'm sleepy.... g'night..." I mumbled, letting my eyes slip closed.

  
**Blue's POV:**

I stared down at Red's sleeping face and smiled softly. I kissed his head and slid out from beneath him, tucking him in as I did so. I yawned and scratched my back before walking to my dark brown closet. I opened it up and slid on a pale blue tshirt and dark blue boxer shorts. I groaned and cracked my back before glancing at Red, smiling to myself, I left my room and headed to the kitchen to grab a drink. I saw Shadow in there, leaning against the wall farthest from the fridge. "Yo Shadow." I greeted, opening the fridge for some orange juice.

Shadow smirked at me. "Next time, tell Red to keep his moans to a minimum." He teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Can't help that I can please him better than you pleasing Vio." I shot back gruffly.

He got somewhat a pained expression but quickly shook it off. "Nah, Vio doesn't really like me much haha." He said.

"Really?" I asked. "He's always staring at you and blushing." I commented.

The purple haired guy blushed slightly...............he blushed! "Oh... but he always gives me the cold shoulder.." He whined/groaned.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know what to tell you." I said.

He shrugged. "Its fine, I guess." He mumbled and walked to the door."

**Green's POV:**

I was on my way home from Zelda's house when I spotted Vio and Shadow arguing. Well, more like Vio scolding and Shadow rolling his eyes. I couldn't hear anything but I saw Vio blush a bright red and storm to his workplace. Curiosity rose in my chest and I decided I would figure out whats going on.

 

 


	5. Chapter Five:

  
**Vio's POV:**

I sighed as I heard the last jingle, from the front door, of the day. It was finally the end of of my shift, which meant.. yay... I get to see Shadow's stupid smug face. I always wondered why I let him do what he wants to me. Because I'm weak? Probably. Because I love him? Maybe. I just couldn't figure it out. It pissed me off sooo much!

"Ugh.." I mumbled as I accidentally tipped over a stack of returned books. I walked over and started to scoop them up in my arms.

I stood up and started to walk a bit backwards because I was in a corner, when I bumped into someone and dropped all my books. "Oh! I am so sorry!" A voice apologized, helping me pick up the reads.

I looked at the guy. He was pretty handsome, brown hair, green eyes, black coat on, and... OH MY GOODNESS GLOB! He had a book by my favorite author! He noticed my staring and started to chuckle, I turned red. "S-Sorry.. I didn't mean to stare... I just... love that author..." I said, biting my lip shyly.

He grinned. "Really?? What's your favorite story by her?" He asked, looking at me intently.

"Where The Wolf Hides..." I answered bashfully.

"Me too! This is her newest one, I would love it if you went out for coffee with me. We could talk about our favorite novels.. that is if you'd want to..." He said, awkwardly scratching his neck.

I waved my hands in front of me. "Oh no! It's fine... I'd love to.. I'm actually trying to get over someone... So this'll give me a chance to get my mind off things.." He turned red at what I said. "TH-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!! I mean.. I just... I only go to work, then he doesn't bother me because it's boring here... so yeah.." I defended.

He laughed. "Ah, I see. Ex troubles?" He asked.

"Sorta... we weren't really together... more like.. he was leading me on.. so..." I stumbled over my words, not really knowing what to say.

"Oh. I get ya. Well, if you need to.. if he tries to ask where you're going, just say I'm your boyfriend and leave it at that." He said. "Bye for now." He handed me his number and walked out.

"OKay I wi- Oh you sneaky fucker." I said. I saw the smirk on his face before he completely left. I laughed softly and my cheeks turned red. "Maybe I will..."

*****

I walked back to the apartment above the bar with a grin on my face. I felt so much happier than I did this morning. My mood did not go unnoticed.

"Why so happy?" Red asked, showing me a bright smile.

I noticed everyone was in the room, Shadow and Blue were arguing over waffles so they weren't paying attention, and Green was talking on the phone. "I'm going on a date!" I announced to him, but everyone got silent just as I said that. Shit.

Shadow looked at me with a strange looked and a scowl. "Good for ya Vio!" Blue said with a smirk as he glanced back at Shadow.

"Who is he?" Shadow asked bluntly.

"What?"

"I said, who is he?" He repeated.

I 'hmphed' and crossed my arms. "None of your business. But he's really sweet, and nice, and likes books. He's all the things YOU aren't!" I spat and stomped to my room. I probably was a little harsh... but I didn't care. At least I thought so? So why did I feel guilty?

**Shadow's POV:**

I stared at the spot where the purple beauty once stood, my mouth agape from shock. I snapped out of it when I heard Red's worried voice calling for me. "You okay?" Red asked.

"I-... I just need some air." I said, leaving the apartment, making sure to slam the door.

Fuck him! I could be sweet! I could read books! Who the hell dares try to make Vio happy but me!!?? I stopped in my tracks. Then again... I made him cut himself. Damn. I was such an asshole. I sighed, continuing my journey down the street. I tried to get my mind off of Vio getting a date.. but I couldn't... I guess... I loved him...

"Oh god.." I mumbled. I totally messed up everything. If I would've just realized this sooner... then maybe... Vio wouldn't hate me.. and I could've had him without hurting him...

Things sucked.

**Red's POV:**

"Wow.. I didn't know... He would be so upset.." I said softly, looking at my curled up hands.

I heard Blue walk over to me and sit beside me. "Me neither. I always thought he just liked to mess with Violet, not love him or whatever." He said gruffly.

I leaned into his side. "Ya know.. I wish the two idiots would realize they liked each other and just confess already. Then they can have their idiot love with their idiot hearts." I mused with a laugh.

Blue laughed slightly and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Yeah. Idiots." He agreed.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter: Six

 

**Vio's POV:**

Today was the day! I found out his name was Daniel, but Dan for short. We were going to meet up at a small cafe near the library. I told everyone not to bug me, especially Shadow. I hadn't seen him in a while though, He was probably out with some skank. I didn't know why, but I felt a pang in my heart when I thought of Shadow with someone else.

I sighed and shook my head. I walked over to my closet and let my eyes travel over my clothes to see what was good enough to wear, and what was unneeded.

I decided on wearing purple skinny jeans, blue converses, a loose fitting dark lavender cardigan with a white tank top underneath, and a purple knit hat on top of my head. I smiled at my reflection before sliding on my black glasses and purple scarf.

Red and Blue were on the couch, Red trying to take the remote so he could watch some show, Blue holding the remote above the red clad boy's head, and then I saw Green standing in the corner, he had a look of concentration on his face.

"Wow Vio!!! You look so nice!" Red proclaimed with a bright smile on his face. He poked Blue's cheek. "Doesn't he??"

"Hm. Yeah. I guess." Blue answered gruffly.

I smiled slightly at them. "Thank you..." I said softly. I was about to leave, but the door opened and in walked Shadow. He saw me and blinked.

"You look nice." He said, then walked into his room, not making a flirty comment or an insult.

I looked back towards the room. He seemed different... not like how he was normally... I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking of that. I just said a soft "Thank you." under my breath, not like anyone heard me, but then I walked out of the apartment and down the stairs.

**Shadow's POV:**

When I walked into the apartment from my snack run, I saw Vio. He looked so cute.. and then I remembered it was because I never made him feel like he needed to dress up to impress me.. It was all for the guy who showed his feelings before me...

Then I got to thinking. Was the guy all that nice? Would he plan on hurting Vio? I couldn't let that happen!

I slid on a black hoodie and slid the hood up and over my face. I quickly left my room and headed out the door. I heard Vio and Red talking about where the date was going to be, so I walked down the street to the cafe. When it came into view, I spotted Vio talking with a tall brunette. Probably that Dan guy. I lowly growled and hid behind a wall, listening into their conversation.

"Hello Violet." Dan greeted. I smirked. Vio hated being called Violet. Especially by Blue.

Vio looked at him. "Uhm.. hello... but please.. call me Vio, I only allow two people to call me Violet." He said with a smile.

Dan nodded. "Alright, might I ask who?" He asked.

My blonde angel looked at him and bit his lip. So fucking adorable. Dammit. "Maybe before I go home.. but for now, lets talk about books." He said with a grin.

I looked over and saw Dan put on a fake smile, I knew Vio couldn't tell it was fake because Vio was excited. He got that way when it came to books. "O-Oh! Of course!" Dan said awkwardly.

They walked inside and sat at a booth near the window. I walked in and sat in the booth behind them, my face wasn't noticeable so I doubt they would worry. "So! What's your favorite genres?" Vio asked with a grin on his face.

Dan looked really awkward that I wanted to bust up laughing. "Erm... Non-fiction... you?" He questioned in reply.

"Fantasy and adventure. I have a friend named Zelda, she's an author and she writes stories about a princess, four warriors, a shadow, and maidens.. the dark tries to consume the world many times, but the warriors always conquer it." He said with a dreamy look on his face.

I smiled softly. I loved it when Vio talked about something he was enthralled about. Dan smiled politely at him. "Sounds interesting. I might check it out." He commented, looking at the menu.

Vio smiled and did the same. Rats. This date was going well, to Vio at least. Dan looked irritated. The waitress for their table soon went over to take their orders. I mouthed what I knew Vio would order. Chocolate caramel frappe. Small.

"A small Chocolate caramel frappe."

I smirked. Knew it. I loved everything about Vio.. I wish I wasn't an idiot.. But I want him to be happy.. So I will make sure this guy wouldn't hurt him. If he hurt him, I would kill him. Right then and there.

After their drinks arrived they started talking about their favorite books, but then Vio got up to go to the restroom. When Vio left, Dan's phone rang. "Hello? Yeah... oh my god. He's hot, but he's such a nerd. It's annoying. I'm trying to lure him in, but all he wants to do is talk about books. He's boring." I scowled. Vio was in no way boring! He was perfect. And I ruined him... "I know. I know. Don't worry, no one will find out. I drugged him."

My eyes widened. He did what??????? I felt my fury boil in my blood. This bastard didn't deserve Vio! Even I didn't! Vio was perfect! He deserved someone better! When Vio came back, I made sure to watch them closely. I would not let the bastard take advantage of him.

**Vio's POV:**

I looked at the booth behind Dan. I eyed the guy, subtly of course, and realized it was Shadow. I let a small smile break through. So he was jealous. That made me happy for some reason.. I tore my eyes away from Shadow and looked at Dan. He looked a little upset, or annoyed? Was I annoying him? Or did he realize someone, that someone being Shadow, was watching us? Probably. He looked smart enough to figure these things out.

I took a sip of my frappe and winced slightly. It had a slightly different taste. I looked up at Dan, whom tilted his head. "Hm?" He hummed questionably.

I smiled to assure him I was fine. Nah. Dan wouldn't drug me. He was too kind for that. I looked at Shadow whom was mouthing something to me. Something like, "Get away" or "not nice guy" I glared at him to make him shut up and mouthed for him to leave. He sighed and gave me one last look before leaving the cafe.

"So Vio, who is the people you said you only allow to call you Violet?" Dan asked sweetly.

**Shadow's POV:**

I was caught by Vio. I knew he would probably find me out. I had another plan! When Vio looked to see if I left the cafe, I quickly ducked in a booth until he looked away. I looked back up and saw that Vio was looking at Dan.

"So Vio, who is the people you said you only allow to call you Violet?" Dan asked in a sweet voice. Ew.

I couldn't see Vio's face, but then I looked into the window reflection and saw that he was smiling a small smile. "Well... the first person is my mother.. but she passed away years ago, and the second person.. Is Shadow. So technically there's only one person alive who is still allowed to call me that." He said with a fond smile as he spoke.

My heart fluttered. So he didn't hate it when I called him Violet? That was great news for me! I saw Dan scowl and he saw me smirking. Dan looked at Vio again. "Why him? I thought he used you and just hurt you without thinking." He said, his eyes showing hatred at my name.

"Huh? He's.... an idiot... but he's very special to me... He's my best friend.. though he's an epic fail." He said the last part teasingly.

I felt like lightning shot my heart. I got best friend zoned.

"You still like him after he took advantage of you?" Dan questioned.

Vio turned red. "Well.. he technically does and doesn't... Its like he once told me before... in the middle of it.. I guess I get into it too..." He admitted meekly.

"So you like having sex with him?"

"I- I uh.... I don't.. want to answer that.. it's just..."

"Just what? You love him?" He asked, leaning into his elbows that were on the table.

Vio's face turned a bright red. I leaned in closer, trying to hear better. My heart was pounding in anticipation. "I.... I did... but... he broke my heart too many times... I don't know if I could ever love him again...." He explained.

My word shattered around me. He did love me... but because I was being immature... I ruined it.. I stood up and walked out of the cafe, not caring if Vio saw me or not.

**Vio's POV:**

I heard someone stand up from behind me and saw that it was Shadow. I gasped and wanted to call out to him, but the look on his face was so heartbreaking. I couldn't say a word. "I'm sorry. I'll be back." I said quickly, standing up so I could run after Shadow.

As soon as I reached outside, I felt myself become woozy and I fell onto my knees, then onto my back. Huh? Why was I feeling sleepy? I wondered. I saw Dan smirking as he walked towards me. My eyes widened by a fraction. So he did drug me!

I should've listened to Shadow... but I ended up scaring him away... I felt tears slide down my cheeks. Oh shadow..

 


	7. Chapter: Seven

**Vio's POV:**

I saw Dan walk over to me and sling me over his shoulder. This was all my fault. If only I had listened to Shadow's warning. If only I saw that he was trying to help, and not being a jealous idiot.

Dan slammed me onto the ground in the alley a few blocks from the cafe. He smirked down at me. "Heh. You fell into my trap. What kind of idiot goes on a date the first time they meet a guy, without even knowing his name until the next day?" He asked tauntingly.

He was right. I was stupid. I knew he was too good to be true. I couldn't answer because the poison numbed my body. My vision was blurry, but I could see that disgusting smirk. I wanted to throw up, cry, and go to sleep. Mostly cry. Cry because I wanted Shadow, I needed him. But because of my selfish actions, he ran away. I shouldn't have said I didn't love him anymore.. because I still do. Spite of what anyone says.

Dan started to run his hands up and down my body. It felt gross, not warm like when Shadow does it. "How does it feel? To know you lost. How does it feel, Violet?" He asked. The name sounded like poison sliding off of his tongue and burning into my ears, forever.

My body grew weaker and weaker. I knew I couldn't win this fight. I was prepared to give up, at least I wouldn't be conscious for what he was about to do to me. Then I heard an all too familiar voice. "No one calls him Violet, but me!" Shadow yelled, slamming his fist onto Dan's cheek.

They both probably thought I was unconscious, because they didn't look over to see if I would do anything. "Ha! Here comes the rapist!" Dan taunted.

"Excuse you?! I am no such thing! I've never EVER done anything to Vio he wouldn't like! If he yelled at me to stop, then I would!" Shadow seethed. I never realized it before, but he was right. He never did anything to me that I didn't want to.

"Really now? Then why would Violet have cuts on his arms?" My attacker asked, knowing full well that it would affect Shadow.

Shadow gritted his teeth. "Because I'm a dumbass. If only.. If only I would've confessed to Vio before.. then he wouldn't have to have a reason to go out with you! I love Vio! And I won't let you touch him!!!" He roared and started throwing punches.

I felt my heart flutter. Shadow loved me... he actually loved me.. all those times he acted like a flirt and a jerk was because he didn't know how to tell me.. I was such an idiot.. I felt a tear slide down my cheek before I completely fell unconscious...

**Shadow's POV:**

I threw punches at the bastard, all of them landing successfully. Dan coughed up blood and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Fine.. you bastard.. you win.. I'm done..." He groaned before falling onto his back and passed out.

I nodded in triumph before racing over to where my beautiful purple ray of sunshine laid. I lifted him up in my arms and started to carry him back to the apartment. I would have to make Green file a report. He was an officer of the law after all.

When we arrived home, I explained the whole thing, minus the sex and the confession parts. "Oh no! Poor Vio!" Red cried. He turned to Green. "HURRY UP AND GO FILE THE DARN REPORT YOU PLEBIAN!!!" He screeched, shoving the green clad male out of the door.

I laughed softly and took Vio to his room before setting him down onto the bed and tucking him in. I kissed his forehead. "I love you..." I whispered before exiting the room to talk to the others.

**Vio's POV:**

I woke up with a jolt. I panicked, wondering where I was. Then I realized I was tucked in bed in my room. Shadow must've brought me here. I smiled softly, remembering what Shadow had said. He loved me. He didn't want me for my body. He loved the real me.

"OHMYGOD! WHERE ARE MY WAFFLES??" Red's voice screeched.

I sweatdropped, but then I heard Shadow's voice. I couldn't wait to see him. I wanted to tell him I loved him. I stood up and walked to the door, opening it, and entering the living room.

I didn't pay attention to who was there, I saw Shadow and he looked at me worriedly. "Vio, are you alr-" I cut him off by smashing our lips together.

His eyes widened and he made a small noise of surprise, but he kissed back nonetheless. Soon we parted and just stared into each other's eyes.

"Oh."

"my."

"god!!"

Green, Blue, and Red yelled. I looked over and saw Red grinning like an idiot. "They finally kissed! Whoop! I KNEW IT!!!!" He yelled and shook Blue.

I blushed and shyly looked at my feet. "Well.. I was being stupid.. and I didn't take time to understand Shadow's feelings... so I... I just needed to tell him.." I stammered.

"Tell me what?" Shadow asked curiously.

I looked at him in the eyes, a blush painted my cheeks. "I love you.. I always had.. I was just.. I don't know... being stupid.." I said, averting my eyes.

He had the happiest smile I had ever seen. Even happier than Red's smiles, and those were pretty damn lucky charms kind of sparkly. He hugged me tightly and twirled me in the air. "YES! FINALLY! OH MY GOD!" He set me down before racing down the stairs.

We followed him outside, confusion and curiosity on our faces. "HE SAID HE LOVES ME! VIO LOVES ME!! YES! I KNEW IT!!" Shadow yelled, running down the street to tell everyone he knew or at least saw before.

I turned red and laughed. "Well he's happy." I said.

"Duh! He was so upset when you said you had a date! He locked himself in his room! Then went on a snack run!" Red teased.

"Haha.. that's Shadow.. the jelliest of all the jelly." I said, leaning against the bar's doorframe. I couldn't help but smile seeing Shadow so happy after three words.. but then again.. those three words made me happy too...

 


End file.
